SGB Fan Wiki
Welcome to the The Super Gaming Brothers Wiki Greetings, fellow wiki people, It is I, the founder, Shadowtoast102. Yeah, I know, you'd expect this to be founded by either Johnny, Elliot, Matt, or maybe Mark, but, I was bored, so I made this wiki about the Super Gaming Brothers (heavily edited by Roguedshadow007). Why? Since Juan Ortiz is becoming an increasingly popular internet video game reviewer and LPer (that a word?) I decided to take over from the previous creators of this wiki and give it a new coat of paint. I also hope that this wiki increases in size and gives Johnny an even bigger fanbase. The Super Gaming Brothers are the group of actual brothers Juan "Johnny" Ortiz, Elliot Cancel, and guest star Mark Ortiz, while Johnny and Elliot's Let's Play channel occasionally features Johnny's long time friend Matt Metelli. The four (Johnny, primarily) create videos reviewing and Let's Playing video games such as Sonic, Mario, Metroid, and Mortal Kombat titles that they upload to YouTube. So yeah, it's the perfect thing to watch if you're looking to buy a new game and don't know what to get, and want to see if a game is good or not, or you're just bored and you like watching gaming related videos. The Brothers Johnny The oldest of the brothers, and creator of the phrase "ELLIOT, SERIOUSLY!". Johnny is the one who does all the editing and is a member of BrainScratchCommentaries, commonly reffered to as just BrainScratch. In the Megaman X playthrough on BrainScratch, Johnny was taken down to an inch of his health by Storm Eagle, thus creating the phrase "IT'S STORM EAGLE!", who is easily the easiest boss of the Megaman X games. But luckily on the SGB playthrough he redeemed himself. Johnny is the loveable older brother we all wish we had. Johnny is currently 24 years old. Games Johnny LP'd: Brave Fencer Musashi, Castlevania, New Super Mario Bros Wii (with Elliot and Matt. Mark was in the first 4 parts),'' Sonic The Hedgehog (original), Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Elliot playing as Tails), Sonic 3 & Knuckles (Elliot playing as Tails, Matt playing as Knuckles), Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1, Sonic CD, Megaman X, Streets Of Rage 2 (with Elliot), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Turtles in Time (with Elliot), Super Mario Bros. (with Elliot), Super Mario Bros. (All-Stars port with Elliot), Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (with Elliot), Dracula X: Nocturne In The Moonlight, Super Mario Bros 2 (U.S.A./ Lost Levels), Donkey Kong Country (with Matt), Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, and The Legend of Zelda (NES)'' Elliot He is the second of The Super Gaming Brothers. Elliot is the very random younger brother everybody loves. But when he records himself, for some reason, he has the worst luck possible. Seriously, no one has ever had this much bad luck when it comes to recording games. But even with his bad luck in Let's Playing games, no matter what recording or not, he is unstoppable in the Mortal Kombat (2011) Let's Play. Elliot may be random at times, but causes a lot of laughter and good times. Elliot has made a lot of sex jokes in the past (but still not nearly as many as Matt), and no doubt will he make a lot more. He also has made some really good comebacks to things Johnny or Matt say. Example: Matt: W''ant the S'''tarman '''house, or--?'' Johnny'': Yeah, ''you know what, let's go. Elliot: How are we going to get there? Matt's smart-ass answer: We walk,''' '''Elliot. Elliot's comeback: Oh you can do that? ~New Super Mario Bros Wii - Part''' 12 (4:11)~''' Elliot is currently 16 years old. Games Elliot LP'd: Heavy Rain, Mortal Kombat (2011), New Super Mario Bros Wii (with Johnny and Matt. Mark was in the first 4 parts) Super Mario Bros. (with Johnny), Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (with Johnny), Streets Of Rage 2 (with Johnny), Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (as Tails) Sonic Jam (Sonic 2 Easy Mode), Sonic 3 & Knuckles (as Tails), Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (with Johnny), and Heavy Rain: the Taxidermist. Category:Browse